User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Joev14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joev14 (Talk) 04:56, January 5, 2011 Hi! yup, I'm still active, and I think you might just have been the person I've been hoping for, I've been really needing a guy to help with coding, since I'm more of the adding pictures and adding info, rather then doing all the complicated edits. I a wondering if you know how to do a few things. 1. Can you figure out a way to make it so that when you create a new page and add text, it doesn't leave the annoying to the beggining? 2. Can you figure out a way to move full sized pictures to both the left and right side? It always puts it on the left side, and won't let you change it (atleast with full sized pics) 3. Do you think you could create a few templates so that when someone goes to a page, at the bottom they have a template with links to all of the human/robot battle machines, as well as a template for each of the main characters, and finally, a template for all the main users on the wiki? Sincerely, Joev14 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki oh, I actually meant a template like this... http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Voya_Nui if you'll notice, you can see at the bottom that there are several templates including island names, navigation, etc. that's the kind of template I wanted you to create. and no that rich text won't work, I want to be able to do it with full sized pictures, that's for thumbnailes, and yes that would really help if you could ask your freind how to do that...and would you by any chance have anything to do with the wiki being pink? Joev14 14:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Template oh, you missed a few names in the template, you missed for sentai fortress era, Gate Guardian, and for the robots, you missed the Iron Crusher. By the way, could you have sentai Fortress Era, A Golden City Era, and Deep Jungle Era for the robots as well? there's one other robot battle machine we missed, I can't remember the name but it was a flying vehicle that was a combo of the Stealth Hunter and the Fire Vulture. Joev14 18:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Inovassion, Where is he? I've been searching for the creator and original admin of the wiki for several months, and have been unable to find him, I've used every single lead I've found to try and find him, I can't find him on any other wikis as far as I can tell, but I was just recently in contact with Pulse003, the original "second in command" of the wiki. I was wondering if you could help me find Inovassion, he'd be a huge help to the site. Creator I have managed to FINALLY get the e-mail address of the creator, though I don't know if he still uses it, I really hope he does. Oh, do you think you could edit the template with all the stuff and add on the Iron Crusher to the robots, and the Gate Guardian to the humans (sentai era), and also add the 3 eras to the robots? thanks :D Joev14 04:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Eras oh yeah, lol okay... it should actually be called "split mountain era" rather then Sentai Fortress Era Split Mountain Era: Thunder Fury, Fire Vulture, Raging Storm, Sentry/Sentry 2, R-1 Rammer, Sonic Phantom, Venom One, Venom Walker, Striking Venom Golden City Era: Iron Condor, Shadow Crawler, Claw Crusher, Iron Crusher, Sonic Raven, Combat Crawler X2, Mobile Devastator Deep Jungle Era: Arachnoid Crawler, Dark Panther, Storm Lasher Joev14 04:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up when your done fixing the template, do you think you could help me clean up the Sky Guardian Article? it's way to short and the pictures are all screwed up. whoops (template) sorry, I forgot thte Bridge Walker, it's in the Split Mountain Era I said, Split Mountain Era Joev14 05:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge you know what might help you learn a bit more about Exo-Force? reading the comics...the original Exo-Force site now has a glitch so you can only read the last comic...but they were all backed up on another website where you could download them...lemme see if I can find the link... Joev14 05:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Side robots Next step now...I need your help doing 2 things 1. making sure every battle machine has the battle machine list template 2. Creating a separate Template with the humans and robots (3). oh. and I forgot another one, the mini rocket speeder, it's on the humans side in the Golden City Era. Joev14 05:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) NEW AWARD! DING DING DING DING DING! you have just unlocked an award for your Awards Page! please go to your Awards Page to see what you have earned! Template UG! I forgot another one! the Iron Condor II, replace the Iron Condor with "Iron Condor/Iron Condor II" Joev14 05:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures okay...if a picture looks blurry when you enlarge it, please don't enlarge it, if possible, find a new picture that isn't so small, but please just don't enlarge it, that goes for both the Gate Guardian and the Blazing Falcon Joev14 05:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Gnight *Yawns*, I think I'm gonna call it a night, it's midnight here and I am starting to doze off while editing, which isn't a good thing, seeya! Joev14 06:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yet another one missed I forgot yet another battle machine, change the Aero Booster to Aero Booster/Blue Falcon on the template as soon as you can... Joev14 19:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thunder Fury Say, do you think you could give me a hand cleaning up the Thunder Fury page? it's a bit of a mess... 04:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's me yeah, this is Joev...this annoying computer logs me out like every hour, it's driving me CRAZY... Joev14 04:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wolf song is a freind of mine actually...he's more of a techi than an admin, he helps me with admin stuff that I don't know much about, since I'm kind of new at the whole "leadership" role. and I promised Sparky! I would make him my "second in command" since we merged sites, several of the pages info was copied from his site, the least I can do for him is make him an admin, but thanks for the suggestion :D Joev14 20:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) NEW AWARD! DING DING DING DING DING! you have just unlocked an award for your Awards Page! please go to your Awards Page to see what you have earned! Joev14 20:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sourcing Can you help me just look through as many of the battle machine pages as you can and try to do some sourcing? you only need to source each word once, preferably the first time it's mentioned if you can. you can source a word by typing the symbols [[]] around the word in source mode. Joev14 21:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Exo-Education I was hoping over the next few days, including today, I could give you a general overview of the Exo-Force storyline and give you some basic info on as many of the battle machines as I can, would that be alright? Joev14 23:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you there? Hey dude, are you there? Joev14 05:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Exo-Education so, do you want me to start explaining you some stuff? It would help if we talked on Gtalk or WLM (windows live messanger) it would make things easier, my e-mail on GTalk is legotuma@gmail.com and my WLM is joev14@live.com Joev14 05:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Exo-Education oh......well I have to go to bed soon, if you want to be able to do it tonight, you'd better hurry up on what you're doing. Joev14 05:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Exo-Education :( but it's not just reading up, it's me getting a chance to explain exo-force to somebody, which I've never really been able to do since exo-force ended... Joev14 05:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Administrative powers hey dude, I am considering making you an admin, but first I need to have 2 things happen... 1. I need to give you a basic course of exo-force knowledge, if not that then an advanced course of knowledge. 2. I need you to reach 250 edits. If you could add me on Gtalk at legotuma@gmail.com we can chat sometime and I can give you a course in Exo-Information. thanks! Joev14 17:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Administrative powers looking good so far, just about 50 more edits to go, now, as your "homework" for tonight, please read comics 0-3 of the exo-force online comics, and read the Stealth Hunter and Fire Vulture pages. keep up the awesomely great work ;-) Joev14 14:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you still there? hey dude, are you still online? Joev14 02:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ? huh? disapear? Joev14 02:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) oh, say...I noticed that you posted the name of my wiki on all your user pages on other sites...I was wondering if you could possibly post something mentioning my wiki on some of your other sites, to get my wiki some publicity...since it's pretty much only you and me that are doing the work on the wiki...could you possibly do that? oh, and have you done your "homework" yet? Joev14 02:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk archiving hey again, since both my talk page is starting to get long, I am going to archive it, I was wondering if you wanted me to do the same with yours (I'll just make a new page labled Thatdevilguy:TalkArchive1, and move all your messages from this page over to there, making your talk page clean) Joev14 02:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :-O you must have the longest talk page in the world. Joev14 02:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Homework so have you done your homework yet? Joev14 03:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) More Homework okay, your next bit of homework is to read the Grand Titan and Thunder Fury pages, and read comic 4. Joev14 16:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) As a matter O'fact, I made a character template and I need you to fix it, it's rather screwed up since I'm a newbie at making templates, can you make it's main color teal (like sea-green) and also, on all the character pages, can you combine the picture and the template? I've been trying to do that for some time now and can't manage to be able to do that, and your final piece of homework is to read the Sonic Phantom, Sentry, Sentry II, Gate Defender, Uplink, and R-1 Rammer pages (don't worry, with the exception of the SP, and Uplink, all of them are minor battle machines so their pages won't be that long). thanks :D Joev14 14:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really quick before I forget, you said on the Battle Machine Template "Affliction" I think the word your looking for is actually Affiliation, which means associated with or working alongside Joev14 20:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, well you've reached your goal of 250 edits, so all you have to do now is read those pages and I'll make you an admin, also, I'm gonna add to your list of stuff, please read comic 5, Ryo's experiment, along with the rest of your work. Joev14 13:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) hi, I just recently had a previous freind of mine take revenge on me by making several vandalism efforts on the wiki, since I'm sleeping when your online, I know it's a tad early, but I think your ready, I am making you an admin, and I'd like you to keep an eye on the wiki activity and ban any vandalizers if you see any, you just go to the vandalisers contributions page and underneath their username (or IP address if they are a non-user) there are several buttons, one of which is block, please do not abuse your rights, I am at the end of my rope today and am not in the mood to listen to excuses. thanks! Joev14 19:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on a sort of advertisement poster for our wiki, and I'm gonna post a random question on here which is also answered, just ignore it... Hi, I was wondering what comic Ha-Ya-To defeated the Bridge Walker? Uberfuzzy Hi, replying you your question about the Bridge Walker defeat, the first time was in comic 17, but Ha-Ya-To also defeated a malfunctioning Bridge Walker later in comic 25, after the clean up of the Striking Venom Attack, I hope this answers your question! ThatDevilGuy Thank you! yes it does :D Uberfuzzy Joev14 00:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be the only one with Beurocrat status on the wiki. Joev14 03:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it doesn't matter, they are freinds of mine that on occasion help out with Admin stuff when your not around and I don't know what to do. Joev14 14:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am the leader of this wiki, and I have demoted them all except for 2 who help me every month or so with stuff! will you please just forget the subject, it doesn't matter! Joev14 07:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I like it, (except, why do you keep changing the color of it :P) BTW, now that your an admin, your no longer a bot, an admin is like a bot and an admin all wrapped up into one on this site. Joev14 14:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearences hm...lets wait on that until we have all the comics uploaded, that will make it easier to do that. Joev14 14:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) My signature My signature is set up to go to that page, that's how several other wiki's do it including some where I'm an admin. I'm not just here and my signature file on my user prefs points to "Signature/TheExcel" not going to change that for one wiki that does it differently. It's also very important to keep the actauly content there some bots could delete that code due to the apearence of nothing pointing to it and then you get a broken redirect. 05:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ... You obviously don't know what your doing and don't want my help. So cya. 07:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I mentioned before that I cn't change it jst for this wiki. TY for reading... 07:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) >.> I didn't come here ro strt a fight. nosubst is important ispecialy for people like me whom use other eiki's format not to mention it's the pnly way to make a signature not write in code! 08:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig Your sig only works because you type the name instead of ~~~~ like you should so that it adds the date stamp. 08:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool Off Buddy okay, calm down, I just got on this morning, and found that you had been VERY rude to another member, also you swore, maybe I should make it clear that there is NO swearing what-so-ever on the site, please keep yourself in check at all times, and if you feel your angry, perhaps you should take a break from your computer and do something else for a while. Joev14 15:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I expect you to leave some sort of appology on TheExcel's page saying your sorry. Nosubst When you use ~~~~ to sign your post it takes the file specified in prefs. It then takes it and paste the raw code instead of referring to the template. This is just fine for non complex signatures but when used in mass it causes lag on pages and confusion as there could be many different variations over time. Subst forces it to write as the template. It's essential as it slows down much lag and allows compatibility with many other wiki's. And my signature wasn't on a namespace page it was on the Signature/Username page. It was essentially in the signatures directory for templates and that's how it's not only done on RuneScape Clans but also RuneScape and RuneScape Businesses as well as other wikis. And my argument for not moving my signature is these other wiki's use that directory system. It lies in preferences and breaking 3 other wiki's policies just for the oddball wiki (no offense) seems kind of stupid to me. (Oh btw banning me just because ur angry with me is strictly forbidden you cannot ban a user to settle a dispute under any circumstances) 03:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *ty for that 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *oh btw I'm a very high thought of CSS maker where I come from. If you need anything just ask :P 03:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *oh and one more thing. The reason my signature is in a is it actauly well moves on runescape clans wiki. You can check it out in chrome or safari or FF4 Beta. Doesn't move with animation in IE if that's what your using. 03:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *o that I did not know still easyer to use subst thou lol. Jst press one button. (Guess we can both learn from eachother) 03:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *oh I jst checked that and it's not the same. It's just a time stap you still have to type in the adress of ur signature template. I'm jst hititng the button and I get both. Still nice to know. 03:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Usefull Template Oh I'm also going to point you to this Archive Box 03:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think users can remove their beurocrat rights once the've been enstated, I may have to ask Uberfuzzy to do it, same with Ivanovsson Joev14 04:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Paste this code in your sig thingy that would kill off color changer but u can store the template in the same location on multiple wikis that way. It will also alow you to make it wiki specific instead of just what the box says... Kinda confusing instructions but u'll figure it out also you could use and to make it a random global signature color change. 04:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You delete what's in there now and put it into a file is the same as putting basicly what that's going to tell it is to look up that local wiki's page with that content and paste it as a template. You don't need to have any of that other stuff in the box just . Of course you'd need to add the Nosubst template on other wiki's ur involved with. 04:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *no problem, hopefully you understand the importance of the template a little better. As well as my predicament. 04:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Archive Box The Archive Box is a concept I origonaly thought up. I'm sure you know that many talk pages need archived after so long. The point of Archive Box is to provide a simple easy to use template to put on talk pages so that they can be archived easyily and uniformly. It provides much customizability. I think it would be very benifitial. 04:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I need you to do a few more things, please read comics 5-11 if you haven't already, and could you please create a staff template, with it looking something like this... Current Owner: Joev14 Former Owners: Ivanovsson Current Admins: ThatDevilGuy (Deputy) Former Admins: Wolf-Song, Sparky!, In The Shadow of the Statue Current Advisors/Bots: Biocryptid 21 Former Advisors/Bots: Pulse003 P.S. if you can, can you make the background color for it lime green? thanks, finish this up as soon as possible! Joev14 18:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Say, is there any way you can change the color of the text on Battle Machine templates that have lighter background colors like orange, yellow, or lime? Joev14 20:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I am the leader, just like the president is, I understand that there are lower house members that influence and help the president, but in general, the president is the leader/main representative of the U.S. Joev14 04:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I have already stated that I'm not making you a beurocrat, and I don't care what wikia says, I'm in charge of this wiki, I will take advice from you and my members will help me make descisions, but in the end, I always make the final call, is that understood? Joev14 05:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wikia may make the absolute final call, but on most descisions for the wiki, I make the final call, like if we were to delete the wiki or pay to have more server access, then I would make those descisions. Please stop questioning my authority, and make the template, that is final. Joev14 05:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I understand your better with creating templates and working with rich text, but I'm the one who has had experience leading wikis and knows all the stuff about Exo-Force. Joev14 05:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't doubt that, but I've lead more then just innactive wikis :P I haven't been beurocrats on other wikis, but I am an admin on another wiki currently. And you don't seem too busy, you've made several edits in the past few minutes :P Joev14 05:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I won't. And if I do, you have contact with the wikia team, all you have to do is leave them a message asking for beurocrat powers after I've been gone for 6 months, which I don't think will happen. Joev14 06:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to sound surperior as a human being, but I am surperior to you on this wiki...and please don't bring up the whole demacracy thing again... Joev14 06:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm gonna head off to bed...it's midnight here and I'm getting really tired...bye! Joev14 06:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) May I ask how old you are? Joev14 15:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) What Happen to the Wiki, is out of Works --Tahu TKP 23:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I know what it means, and Tahu TKP just won't leave that page alone. I'm making it so he can't edit it, I've tried to tell him not to, but he's just ignoring me Joev14 17:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to very busy with School this week, I have a huge assignment (an S.A.) plus several other things this week, so I will not be on the wiki very often or maybe not at all, I'm putting you in charge of the wiki until Monday, and maybe longer if I find it neccesary, please don't ban too many people (lol) Joev14 17:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) At our school we use the initials SA for short :P Joev14 17:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW, that unnamed user 186.somethingorother is Tahu TKP, he just forgot to sign in before he made his edit :P Joev14 17:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) oops, about that, he actually did have the correct name...my mistake, I thought it was arachnid...but apparently it's arachnoid, I think it has to do with the word noid (an electronic cell)...sorry about that :P Joev14 22:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Comics Images of Deep Jungle Hi, Hey you Known where are pictures of comics of: * Chameleon Hunter * River Dragon * Hybrid Rescue Tank * Arachnoid Stalker * Dark Panther * Storm Lasher. --Tahu TKP 19:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 500 edits award You're almost there! keep up the good work! Great, I love them both :D, one thing quick, for the stub template, could you use this picture (shown on the right) instead? I like the templates to kind of have some relevance and uniquness to the actual Exo-Force storyline. Tahu TKP is from a naturally Spanish Speaking Country, he's the owner of the Spanish Exo-Force wiki, try not to be too hard on him, he's pretty good with english considering he's had no classes what-so-ever on english, he's just naturally learned it from hearing it. Joev14 17:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I heard you. It's very hard to explain, but I can't move it to a blog page now...just please trust me, ignore the page. Joev14 16:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) no combo page could you get the editor to make a page for the combo models please(Manmcmanman 13:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Hi I saw your wiki a few weeks ago and decided it would be cool to help you guys out. I am a fan of the series, but do not actually own any of the sets. astromx81 Exo Force Wiki drawing contest Is the contest still going? I like to draw machinery, and i like might to submit a picture of a Exo-force mech. astromx81 Lego Battles I was wondering if we should make a article of the DS videogame LEGO Battles. In it, the alien army from the Mars Mission lego series have several playable robot units from Exo-Force. They have the Devastator robot, the mini jetpod from the Archnoid stalker, and the mini tick bot. I think this represents enough exo-force presence in the game to atleast have a article on the game that says that the robots are in the game. What do you guys think? astromx81 Exo Force Comics I noticed that the Exo-force comics are not aviable any more at lego.com. Is it possible to find them at another website? astromx81 Striking Venom Comic size In the Exo-Force comics, I believe that the the size of the Striking Venom is much bigger than it is in real life compared to other mechs. Is this true? Also, if it is, this would mean that the iron drones on the legs are also massivley upscaled, perhaps up to the size of a small mech. I don't have any pictures to prove this, but I rember it being huge in the comics. Astromx81 Is Joev14 still offline? It says on the main page that Joev14 will be offline untill atleast March 15. That was a few months ago. Is he back online now? If he is back online, we should get red of the notice on the main page. Astromx81 Uploading book images I have a few of the Exo-force books, and I was wondering if you would like me to upload some images from them. they have some images that would be usefull to the wiki. Sorry I've been gone for so long Life has been quite busy lately, and as far as I've seen the wiki is rather dead. But since we have some new members, I'll make sure to be a bit more active. Joev14 15:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki WARNING! The exo-force section of lego.com is going to be deleted in 2 days when lego does a new makeover on the site, we need to get downloadable copies of the games, videos and anything else important NOW! Joev14 15:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I can understand Ivanovson being demoted, but dude, ITSOTS has helped me many times with fixing coding and stuff, I thougth I told you not to demote him. Joev14 22:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I thought I'd come here and help out a bit. I won't be on as much as CHFW, but I'll help. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Merge As an administrator of Brickipedia, I'd like to propose a merge for the following reason: this wiki is redundant. There may be a huge fanbase but everything it contains could be contained within Brickipedia. Please reply on my Brickipedia talk page. 15:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC)